1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction apparatus, a display method thereof, a display program thereof, a display apparatus, and a display method that allow one display device disposed in an apparatus that records and/or reproduces AV (Audio/Video) data to display information about a state of the apparatus along with a picture of AV data that are recorded and/or reproduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of the video record and reproduction apparatus used in for example a broadcasting station and a video software production company, in recent years, the size of the apparatus has been reduced. A product of which operation switches such as switches and dials and a loading opening of a record medium are disposed on a front panel and a display device that displays a picture that is recorded or reproduced is disposed on the same front panel has come out. Only with this apparatus, the user can completely edit video data recorded on for example a record medium while watching pictures displayed on the display device disposed on the front panel of the apparatus. Thus, it is convenient for the user to use this apparatus.
The display device disposed on the front panel are often used to display a menu screen on which various setups are performed and information about the state of the apparatus along with pictures that are recorded or reproduced. Such a menu screen and information are generated by for example a microprocessor disposed in the record and reproduction apparatus. The menu screen and information are switched to the screen for video data. In stead, the menu screen and various status screens may be superimposed with a video signal.
Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. Hei 11-187315 describes a video process apparatus that has a monitor device that can superimpose character information with a picture corresponding to a video signal.